dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
YinYang One
YinYang One or simply known as 'YYInc TV1' is a flagship TV network of YinYang Incorporated and the commercial TV channel in YinYangia. It was launched in 1944 and its the very first fictional TV channel that started color broadcasting. Original Color Broadcasts Started in 1947, and full color transmissions started in 1950. History YinYang 1 was launched in April 6th, 1944 as TBC, under the rule of Toralaq Republic. Antonio Marcos, the founder and CEO of TBC, was the operater of the network from 1944-1951. TBC broadcasts only 3 hours from 3:00pm-6:00pm from Monday to Thursday. The day starts with 1 hour children programming, half-hour of news programming, TBC News at 4 (Now YinYang TV1 News@4), half hour of daily drama "The Edward Show", YinYang TV1's longest running program and it was so popular since the 40s, and one hour of women's programming, and closedown with the Inner Indian Head test pattern used in the United States from the 40s or 50s. In 1946, the network started to broadcast 6 hours. Color Television In July 14, 1947, Original Color Transmissions started in some shows, except news. The staff announced that in 1947, color broadcasts will be on RCA and Technicolor broadcasting. In May 1, 1950, full color transmissions started and news started in color on 1953. Later in 1959, TBC started to broadcast daily 8 hours from 10:00am to 6:00pm. The first color Teledrama was "Three Men and Two Little Boys", started in 1952 and ended in 1973. Launch of TBC 2 and TBC 3 and closure of two channels for 3 years In July 1, 1958, Second Television channel, TBC2 (now YYInc TV2), was launched and it was never black and white since TBC started full color transmissions in 1950. TBC 2 runs 7:00am-10:00pm daily. The network airs a lot of teledramas and movies, known as the first Movie channel in YinYangia. Due to Power problem in 1961, TBC 2, along with TBC1 (then was just TBC), was temporarily shut down and went back on air in 1964. In January 1, 1971, third television network, TBC3 (now YYInc TV3) was launched. Idents In May 1966, TBC and TBC2 idents premiered. They go like The red T, blue B and yellow C zooms out and the full company name zooms out of the bottom in a black background. Like TBC, in TBC2, the green 2 zooms out at the top. They were discontinued in July 1970 and started new set of idents. TBC becoming TBC1 After Joseph Antonio Fanales took over TBC in July 18, 1975, he announced that TBC channel will be renamed to TBC1 with the launch of the news channel, TBC4 (Now YYInc News Channel), the channel revived its original 1966-1970 idents to all the channels created by the Toralaq Broadcasting Corporation. National Television Corporation Affiliation After Toralaq Republic dissolved in 1999, TBC renamed NTVC, TBC1 renamed NTVC 1, TBC2 renamed NTVC 2, TBC3 renamed NTVC 3 and TBC4 renamed to NTVC News24/7. Modern Day NTVC renamed YYInc in 2006, and all the channel joined YYInc. And now, YYInc TV1 started to air cartoons, American Live-action shows, documentaries, movies, drama etc. Programming Current Programming Dramas *The Edward Show *High Heel Girls *Not made by us *7 Street Guys *Mr. VS Mrs. Cartoons *The Loud House (2016-present) *Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2016-present) *Trollhunters (2017-present) *The ZhuZhus (2017-present) *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (2011-present) *Voltron: Legendary Defender (2016-present) *YinYangYo! (2006-Present) News Programming *YinYang News English *YinYang News Pilipino *YinYang News Japanese *YinYang News Chinese Foreign Programming (Drama/Soap Opera/Sitcom) *Shortland Street (New Zealand) 1992-Present *Technic Heroes (El Kadsre) 1976-present *April Drive (North El Kadsre) 2012-present *MyStreet (Mahri) 2015-present *Phoenix Drop High (Mahri) 2016-present *Escape the Night (United States) 2016-present *Foursome (United States) 2016-present *Fresh Fields (Helvmark) 1986-present *The Ranch (United States) 2016-present *Y2K (El Kadsre) 2016-present *Moments (Kensland) 2004-present Comedy Shows *Prank Calls (1994-Present) *Dead Street Jokes (2009-Present) *Just for Laughs Gags (US, UK) 2010-Present Talk Shows *Downtown Streets (2003-Present) *High Creative Days (2007-Present) *Stewart (El Kadsre) 1990-present *The Joseph Simons Show (Kensland) 2002-present Children's programs * LazyTown (Iceland) 2004-present * Magic Box (El Kadsre) 1996-present Former programming Foreign programming (Drama/Soap operas/Sitcom) * The Day Today (United Kingdom) 1994 (BBC UK production) * Republic of Doyle (Canada) 2010-2014 * The Late Show (Australia) 1992-1993 (ABC Australia production) * KYTV (United Kingdom) 1989-1993 (BBC UK production) * A Bit of Fry & Laurie (United Kingdom) 1989-1995 * The D-Generation (Australia) 1986-1989 (ABC Australia production) * Between the Lines (United Kingdom) 1992-1994 * Street Legal (New Zealand) 2000-2001 * Neighbors (El Kadsre) 1981-2006 Category:Fictional television channels Category:YinYangia Category:YinYang Incorporated Category:1944